


just me, her, and the moon

by gremlinworm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, also very small cameo from a loona member, momos kinda oblivious but thats ok, she gains two werewolf gfs who love her a lot, side: nahyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinworm/pseuds/gremlinworm
Summary: Momo can only blink and look between the two of them, they both look serious in comparison to what Jihyo just said."So you're both werewolves?" She receives a nod and tilts her head in confusion. "Is that supposed to be a code word for furries?"Momo watches as the most disgusted look crosses Jihyo's face and Sana breaks out into laughter.





	just me, her, and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing twice and i really love samohyo, so here it is!

Momo meets Sana and Jihyo at some frat party Nayeon drags her to. It’s the weekend before classes start and Nayeon wants to get in one last large party before she starts on her final year, she dragged along Momo to do any type of damage control. They had arrived as bass heavy music leaked out from the door and people already laying out in the front yard.

Nayeon immediately left her side once they stepped inside with a slap to her back and a beeline for some girl with purple hair. Content with the drink in her hand and to stick to the wall, Momo sways along to the beat. She doesn’t mind parties as she loves dancing, but tonight she decides to watch others.

Her eyes move around and she notes people that she’s shared classes with and gives a half wave to them, most smiling at her then going back to drinking or dancing. As she drains her cup she catches two pairs of eyes staring at her.

One she vaguely knows, Minatozaki Sana had been in the same freshman international orientation group as her and yet they had parted ways without getting a chance to talk. She knew even less about Park Jihyo, just that she was in charge of organizing many of the student activities. And that the two of them are an extremely attractive couple many either wish to be or be around.

She realizes that she’s still staring at them as they stare right back and her body heats up. Crumbling her cup Momo decides to toss it in the growing pile by the door and head out the front to sit in the grass outside.

She pulls her jacket closer to her body even though it’s only slightly windy, just trying to find something to do with her hands. A body sits down next to her and startles her out of her thoughts, “Hi, Momo right?”

She turns and is surprised to see Sana closer than is appropriate for two virtual strangers, she can see Jihyo sit on Sana’s other side and give her a warm smile.

Sana continues, “We were in the same freshman orientation, remember?” She has her head tilted and Momo’s just slightly tipsy so she just nods her head with a confused look on her face.

“Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves,” Jihyo leans over and continues to give her a smile, “I’m Jihyo and this is Sana.” As if no one has a vague sense of who they are. “This one sometimes gets too excited, I swear she’s like a puppy sometimes.”

The indignant shout and wide smiles that covers both their faces make Momo feel like she’s missing an inside joke.

“You’re really pretty,” And Momo’s never been one to take compliments well, especially ones that are straightforward and from someone as pretty as Sana so she ducks her head and mumbles something under her breath. Jihyo pulls Sana back with a slight glare aimed at the other girl and an apologetic smile.

“Sorry once again,” Sana’s pulled back until she’s leaning against Jihyo with an arm around her waist. “This one also doesn’t seem to have a filter at the moment.” Sana has a pout on her face and Momo’s sure Jihyo must be superhuman because she doesn’t think anyone could resist it if they wanted to.

Before Momo can say anything Nayeon trips out the door shouting her name. She jumps up with cheeks still burning, “Um, thanks for keeping me company, but I need to take her home now.”

Sana and Jihyo both stand up with understanding smiles. She’s stunned by the hug she gets from Sana, belatedly bringing her hands up to hug back. Jihyo just pats her shoulder and wishes her luck. She nods her head and rushes to where Nayeon almost falls.

They make it back safely with Nayeon knocked out on her bed and Momo wondering if she really had a conversation with the two. It’s not until morning when she checks her pocket and finds a piece of paper with two numbers written on it that she realizes it was very much real.

-

She doesn’t text them for about a week before Nayeon finds her staring at the piece of paper pensively.

“Oh, what’s this?” She snatches the paper and gives it a glance, ignoring Momo’s shouts and hands. A wide smile crosses her face and she stuffs the paper in her mouth. Momo watches in fascination as she swallows the paper.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Shut up, I bet you have the numbers memorized at this point considering how hard you were staring at them.”

She wants to argue and say that’s not the point, but decides against because it’s true either way. Momo falls back onto the couch and throws an arm over her eyes. She can feel Nayeon staring at her and knows she’s waiting for an explanation. So she explains what had happened at the party and how she hadn’t been able to text them both.

Uncovering her eyes, Momo finds an unsettling smile on Nayeon’s face and her instincts start telling her that she won’t like what Nayeon comes up with. “You should meet my girlfriend.”

Ignoring her questions on how long she’s had a girlfriend and why she hadn’t told her, Momo finds herself dragged a floor below them. The girl who answers the door is the purple haired girl from the party.

“Baby, I missed you!” Momo automatically gags at the amount of cuteness in the statement, and she’s shocked that the other girl just smiles and opens her arms for Nayeon. Momo wants to know how she found someone willing enough to stand her. “And this is my idiotic roommate Momo.”

The other girl's eyes light up with recognition, “Ah I’ve heard so much about you! I’m Dahyun.” She shuffles them all into her room and Momos about to deny anything that Nayeon has most likely said when her mouth goes shut at the two other people in the room. She sees Sana coming over and gives her a hug that slightly lifts her while Jihyo gives her a small wave.

-

It’s way easier to talk with Sana and Jihyo than Momo was expecting, granted their first conversation had been when she’d been tipsy, but after Nayeon had practically thrown her at them she found herself in their company more often than not.

Sana was initially more than she can handle with how often she complimented her and how much touching she did. But Momo found herself not minding and even enjoying Sana’s surprise hugs and hand-holding, the other girl beaming if Momo happened to initiate anything.

Jihyo was initially a little standoffish which she never quite understood. It seemed the more time they spent together however, the more Momo saw her as being just as bad as Sana in terms of personal space. She wouldn’t randomly compliment her but instead would make sure she was doing well and insert herself into her apartment

They both made her feel welcome between them, in some cases where Momo felt like she was part of their relationship. Like when she would share her snacks with the two of them they would give her a kiss on her cheek, or when they would both sit on either side of her and cuddle on each side. She decided to ignore that because there’s no way they would want to be with her and it’s way easier for her to push down feelings rather than confront them.

All of this almost made Momo ignore the weird things they did. Almost.

Like when all three had decided to take a walk in the park and when Momo had thrown a stick to the side Sana had watched it intently then taken a few steps forward. It seemed like Jihyo had to hold her back from running after it. Or how when either would hug her they would also sniff around her neck or ears. When asked they both said she just smelled good.

She thought of all these things as Jihyo clung to her arm. It was strange for Jihyo to be the clingy one, but Momo had noticed that both Sana and Jihyo had been extra clingy the past few days. They were walking across campus to meet Sana and grab lunch together when she saw Yves from one of her dance classes.

“Hey, Momo!” As she walks closer, Momo swears she hears a growl and looks down to see Jihyo glaring at Yves. When Yves stops in front of them Momo can feel the circulation being cut off from how tight Jihyo is holding her hand.

“Hey, Yves.”

She sees her glance curiously at Jihyo but turns with a bright smile. “I’m on my way to class, but we’re still meeting later for our project right?”

“Of course, hopefully, it won’t turn out too bad.”

“With you choreographing, we should get the highest grade.”

At this point, both of them are ignoring the weird growling coming from Jihyo, and Momo’s not sure what to do in this situation so she nudges her shoulder. Jihyo looks up and the glare quickly leaves her face as she seems to realize what she was doing. She coughs and turns away from the two, mumbling out an apology.

“Um, yeah this is Jihyo,” Momo tries to keep a steady smile, but she’s not sure how Yves will react but she seems to take it in stride and just smiles.

“She’s your girlfriend right?” And now it’s Momo’s turn to cough as she’s frantically looking back and forth between the other two. Jihyo’s not saying anything. “I’ve seen her walk with you after class.” Yves pulls her phone out and looks at the time, “I gotta go, but I’ll catch you later Momo. Nice meeting you Jihyo.”

The two are left in awkward silence as Momo’s trying to understand why Jihyo didn’t deny what Yves had said.

“We’re still heading to lunch right?” And she just nods as she’s pulled to the dining hall, deciding if Jihyo’s not going to mention it then neither will she. When they get to a table Sana’s already sitting at, she sees Jihyo whisper something to her but neither of them says anything afterwards.

Momo decides she needs to get a second opinion on this.

“Are you dumb?”

Momo pouts as Dahyun hits Nayeon’s shoulder playfully but still laughs. She had told them both what had been happening and had been hoping for any type of advice from them as they sat her and Nayeon’s apartment.

“I didn’t come here to get bullied.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes and pulled Dahyun closer, “Maybe if you, oh I don’t know, talked to them there wouldn’t be a problem.”

Momo turns to Dahyun, hoping she’ll be more sympathetic, but she just shrugs. “She’s right,” And Momo can see the grin forming on Nayeon’s face, “You can either talk to them, or just wait until they bring it up to you. Sana usually confronts things head on so she may just be waiting for Jihyo.”

“But you must admit that some of the things they do is weird right?”

Nayeon levels her with a look, “Momo just earlier you held your hand in a circle and keep telling us ‘you know what this means right?’ When we clearly didn’t and you were talking about a book you had misplaced.” She throws a crumpled up piece of paper at her, “We all do weird things, just talk to them dumbass.”

-

About a week later when she arrives back at her apartment to take one of her afternoon naps, she’s surprised to see Sana and Jihyo because she’s certain that they both have class. She frowns as they stay seated at her couch and Sana doesn’t immediately try to smother her.

“Is something wrong? Don’t you both have class?” She’s not sure how to interpret the look that’s passed between. She puts her things down and goes to sit next to them on the couch.

Jihyo speaks first, “We did but we had something more important to tell you, well two important things to tell you.”

Momo’s mind is still in _get ready to take a nap_ mode so she’s a little sleepy to really notice how tight both of them are holding hands or how nervous they seem. She’s waiting for Jihyo to continue, who seems to be taking her time in saying this important information when Sana speaks up.

“We both like you,” She sees no change in Momo’s face who’s still just staring and clarifies, “As in romantically.”

And that wakes her up. She feels her heart rate skyrocket as she looks between the two of them, “What.”

Jihyo reaches out to take her hand and seems to sigh in relief when she doesn’t pull away. Momo’s now staring at their hands as Jihyo rubs her thumb over her knuckles. “We’ve discussed it and we would both like to date you.”

She looks up and sees the nervousness, but also the hope that she’ll say yes and how could Momo ever push down these feelings. Pulling from the small bit of courage she’s feeling, she takes one hand out Jihyo’s and uses it to pull her into a kiss. It’s a bit rough at first as Jihyo’s not expecting it, but they slow to a softer pace and Momo can’t help but chase after Jihyo’s lips as she pulls away.

“It’s my turn,” And Momo’s not given a breath as Sana leans excitable to kiss her. This one’s still soft but more teeth are involved and Momo pushes back as Sana’s hands come up to rub circles underneath her jaw.

She’s left even more breathless after that and she can’t help the small laugh that leaves her. “Yes, of course.” And they bump heads as they both lean in to kiss her, and they’re all laughing and Momo can’t help but feel so light. She remembers they wanted to say something else.

"So what's this other thing you wanted to say?" And they both grow serious which makes Momo nervous again. Jihyo goes back to rubbing her hands and decides that it’s better to blurt it out. “We’re both werewolves.”

Momo can only blink and look between the two of them, their serious faces offsetting what Jihyo had just said.

"So you're both werewolves?" She receives a nod and tilts her head in confusion. "Is that supposed to be a code word for furries?"

Momo watches as the most disgusted look crosses Jihyo's face and Sana breaks out into laughter.

(They’ll later joke about the circumstances because Jihyo will grumble about how _I can't believe you thought I was a furry_ which will turn into smiles once Sana and Momo smother her in kisses.)

That eases the tension they both seemed to have and quickly correct Momo when they realize she's serious.

"Wait, wait." She stops them before they go into more in-depth about how they can change at any time and the semantics. "I need to process that we're all dating and finding out you're both walking fairytales before I get any more information."

They both nod and seem a little sad which Momo's not really understanding until they're standing and heading towards the door. And she can’t help but laugh because why would she ever want them to leave after this.

“Let's go nap,” She smiles and gets up, grabbing both their hands and pulling them to her room. She gets in bed and pats impatiently on either side of her. Jihyo moves to lie behind her and curls her face in Momo’s neck. Sana gets on the other side and pulls them both towards her, and Momo falls sleep tucked against Sana’s neck.

(And when her mind catches up to their conversation, it's then that she enters into a mild panic about the implications of dating werewolves and what that entails.

Jihyo kisses her and it’s so soft and warm and it leaves Momo in a daze. She turns to Sana who kisses her slow with wandering hands and giggles that quell her mind.)

-

When they go tell Nayeon and Dahyun, the three watch in amusement as Dahyun slides money over to Nayeon with a pout. “I thought you would have told her about the wolf thing first.” Dahyun grumbles.

Momo looks to Nayeon who does not seem surprised at that slip of information, “You knew?” She’s met with an eye roll and a scoff as Nayeon latches onto Dahyun. “Please, they started being obvious around you.”

As she whines and turns to Sana and Jihyo they both shrug. “We did start slipping around you.” Momo pouts and Sana leans with her head against her shoulder. “We couldn’t help it, you’re just so cute.” Momo blushes and Jihyo slips underneath Momo’s arm to give her a quick kiss.

Content between her girlfriends as they watch Dahyun pretend to be upset about losing so Nayeon will make promises to make it up to her, Momo finds herself relaxed and she gives a kiss to Sana’s cheek and Jihyo’s head, settling into warmth.


End file.
